Kaji
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Goku dreams of his past, 500 years ago. Somehow...a part of him still do blames himself. He start to doubt in whose arms he belongs. Therefore, a tragedy shows him somewhere he can call as home... 3x9


~Hi ~  
  
* Gensomaden Saiyuki  
  
* Angst + romance genre  
  
* 3x9 pairing  
  
* Anyway, about the whole 3x9 thing, if you have nothing against 'yaoi'. think the scene as romance. But, if you don't prefer yaoi, consider the scene as brotherhood. Ok?  
  
* Gensomaden Saiyuki does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura.  
  
* * *  
  
Night slowly creeps into vision. Stars one by one come out from their hiding place. And Sanzo-ikkou hasn't reached even a single village at all.  
  
"Seems that we have to sleep in our jeep tonight," Hakkai sighs.  
  
"Harrahetta." Goku groans for the thousandth time for the day. Gojyo and Sanzo smoke silently, too tired and wasn't in mood to comment anything at all.  
  
"Please be patient, Goku. Tomorrow, we'll reach the village and you could eat all the food until you're full, alright?" Hakkai says. He looks back just to find that Goku has fallen into a deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Sweat pours down from Goku's forehead. He trashes silently, his face seems to be disturbed.  
  
~*Goku's dream*~  
  
"Iie! Don't take Konzen away!!" shouts Goku. Konzen is chained to the wall. A few bruises could be seen on his face. The Tenkai soldiers keep on shoving Goku away from Konzen. Tears pour profusely down from his eyes. He keeps on trying to reach for his sun, Konzen. But it seems that they're getting further and further apart.  
  
Goku turn his head to his back. Ten-nii-chan and Ken-nii-chan's cold body comes into his vision. Their face shows no sign of life anymore. Both of them held a melancholic smile on their face. A smile that shows, the ultimate sacrifice.Goku turns his head back towards the scene in front of him. Li Touten and Nataku stand in front of Konzen. Nataku holds a sword.  
  
"Kill him," Li Touten orders his son. Nataku hesitates. He glances and stares at Goku's eyes that show a silent plea. He looks back at his sword. All of sudden, a strange feeling creeps into Goku's heart. Something, something very bad.will happen. But Goku couldn't seem to identify what it is.  
Nataku swings the sword up. Goku watches into horror as Nataku struck the sword down. Demo, the sword didn't go through Konzen's body. Instead, Nataku points the sword to himself. He looks at Goku, "For you are. my one and only tomodachi I ever have, I will devote my whole life to you only, Goku."  
  
And he falls to the ground.  
  
"NATAKU!!" shouts Goku. But, the God of Death is yet to steal another life. Li Touten kicks Nataku's body and takes the sword.  
  
"This is good bye then, Konzen Douji," he smirks menacingly and stabs Konzen. "Shi-ne!"  
  
Blood trickles down from his wound. Li Touten cuts all of the chains, letting Konzen fall to the cold ground. Goku pushes all of the soldiers out of his way. He gets to catch Konzen just in time before he falls completely to the ground.  
  
"Konzen! Wake up! You can't leave me!!" Goku frantically shakes him. Konzen open his eyes, revealing the amethyst orbs.  
  
"Ooi Saru, even I'm. reborn again as another person you-you'll continue to bother me, ne?" he says weakly. Goku nods his head for a dozen of time. Konzen rise his hand and cares Goku's cheek.  
  
"Good then, because. I need you," his eyes finally closes. The last three words are barely audible to Goku's ears. He didn't know why but temper slowly rise up in his chest, prepares to explode anytime.  
  
"ARGH!!!" the diadem breaks. His ears change form. His nails becomes longer and longer. He needs to release this anger to someone, anyone! Goku attack all of the soldiers and gods around him, not caring whether they're innocent or not.  
  
100 people.  
  
Bloods spills down to the ground. The place gets dirtier and dirtier.  
  
200 people.  
  
Another lifeless body falls down. The place starts to make no difference with a graveyard.  
  
300.  
  
* Dream ends *  
  
Goku snaps his eyes open. He looks at his surrounding. It's still dark. He wipes his sweat off.  
  
"Kuso! That dream again." he curses. Goku jumps off the jeep and walks towards the river. Realizing a sudden movement at the back seat. Sanzo opens his right eye. He glances at the driver's mirror. He could clearly sees Goku walks away.  
  
'Hungry for food again I guess,' Sanzo smirks as he closes his eyes and continues his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku walks absentmindedly, trying to clear his mind. All of sudden, he stops his tracks. He looks up and sees a youkai. It smirks as it slowly changes form into Seitan Taisen Son Goku.  
  
Goku's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
The youkai attacks Goku. Goku calls out for his nyibouu as a heating fight occurs. It seems that the youkai not only could copy his opponents' real image. He also could copy their highest strength and ability.  
  
Chill runs down Goku's spine. His ordinary form is nothing compared to Seitan Taisen. He starts to consider about taking of his diadem but as soon as he touches it, images of his dreams appears. Goku let go of it. He continues to fight in his ordinary form. As a result of the unfair fight, he gets injured at several parts of his body. He sinks to his knees. They couldn't support him anymore. Blood trickles down from his mouth.  
  
The youkai laughs gleefully. His eyes glint maliciously.  
  
"Doushite, Son Goku? Don't tell me you're that weak. I AM YOU, ne? We should be equally strong. You're so disappointing," he says.  
  
"Anyway, do you know that you're actually the sign of bitterness, betrayal and disappointment? You don't deserve to be loved. People who care for you will suffer the same fate as Konzen Douji, Tenpou Geisui and Kenren Taishou. That's why no one cares about you. That's why Sanzo doesn't care about you. Just simply look at your own eyes, wasn't it a sign of bad luck? You're." the youkai walks closer to Goku.  
  
"An omen." he whispers to Goku's ears as he bows down so that he will be at the same height with Goku.  
  
"I'm not all that crap you're talking about," Goku says coldly. He wipes off the blood from his mouth. He struggles to stand up. He holds a tree for support.  
  
'Yes, I am all that.' he mentally thought sadly.  
  
"Yeah, right!" the youkai lazily says. In a blink of eyes, he stabs Goku with a knife.  
  
* * *  
  
Amethyst, emerald and crimson eyes snaps open at the same time as the shout of pain breaks the silence of night. The three of them jumps out of the jeep and rushes towards the source of voice.  
  
'Goku!' all of them thought as the sprints as fast as possible. They come just to see that Goku collapse to the ground, bathing in his own pool of blood.  
  
"Seitan Taisen?" Gojyo says in bewildered tone.  
  
"Take the mirror in our jeep. That's a disguising technique that the youkai is using," Hakkai orders. Gojyo runs towards the jeep and brings out a mirror. Hakkai shoves the mirror in front of the youkai, as it's true forms revealed. Sanzo wastes no time and shots him with his shoureijuu three times.  
  
Gojyo rushes towards Goku. His face becomes very pale as blood keeps on soaking his shirt.  
  
"Ooi, Saru!! Daijoubu da yo?"  
  
"I-Itee." he whispers. Hakkai observes Goku's wounds. He puts his hand on Goku's stomach as green glows radiates from his hand, his eyebrows furrows in worry.  
  
"Ano.my strength wasn't enough to heal all of his wounds. I only could head the stabbed part." he explains. Sanzo walks towards the jeep and climbs onto it. Hakkai and Gojyo stays rooted on the ground, wondering what is actually in Sanzo's mind.  
  
"What on earth are you waiting for actually? We need to reach the village immediately and the two of you keep on wasting your time there," he says coldly with a hint of worry in it. Hakkai rushes towards the driver seat while Gojyo brings Goku to the back seat.  
  
'You do care for him after all.' Hakkai thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"We need a healer immediately, onegai!" Hakkai says. The owner of the hotel asks her workers to fetch up their healer while he brings them to an empty room. Gojyo carefully puts Goku on the bed.  
  
Cold sweat keeps on pouring down from his forehead. Even taking a single breath seems to be very difficult to him. His body shivers. Sometimes, he trashes violently when the pain becomes unbearable.  
  
The healer (Yuki) comes 30 minutes later. She asks all three of them to go out. Sanzo leans against the wall, looking outside the window. Hakkai sits on a bench, his elbow on his knees, crossing his fingers. Gojyo sits on the floor next to the door, smoking his cigarettes. All of them seem to be in a deep thought, fearing for the loss of their youngest fighter.  
  
* * *  
  
"He is safe. He really surprises me. I never thought that 18 years old guy like him could survive such an injuries! I mean his whole body covered with blood. Anyway, his body is still very weak so please take good care of him, okay?" Yuki smiles as she walks away from the three of them.  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai enter and wait for Goku to wake up all night long.  
  
* * *  
  
Hakkai opens his eyes when he feels movement from Goku's fingers. Hakkai raises his head as golden orbs slowly open.  
  
"Finally, you're awake." Hakkai smiles in relief. Goku blinks his eyes. He stares at Hakkai for a few minutes. A single lonely tears trickles down from his eyes. Goku turns his head the other way.  
  
"Why don't you just simply let me die?" Goku whispers. Silence greedily rules the atmosphere as the other three stares in astonishment at Goku.  
  
"Ba-Baka Saru! What had gone into your head? What do you mean by-" Hakkai puts his hand on Gojyo's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go out shall we?" Hakkai smiles softly. Gojyo stares at Hakkai. Realizations struck him as he nods his head.  
  
"I think you could make things under control, ne Sanzo?" Hakkai asks before he close the door.  
  
"Ah," Sanzo replies.  
  
'Thud' the door closes. Sanzo stands up from his chair. He slowly makes his way towards Goku. Sanzo sits on the bed and put his hand on Goku's cheek. Sanzo push gently Goku's cheek so that he could see Goku's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sanzo asks slowly but firmly. Amethyst eyes drown into golden pools.  
  
"Don't look into my eyes. It's a sign of death," Goku's voice quivers. Sanzo waits for Goku to continue.  
  
"I am like a fire. Naïve people will say that fire is always a good thing. It's a sign of warmth, hope and life. But they're wrong. Fire could actually burns your soul, betrays you anytime, it could.could kill you too," tears brims up in his eyes.  
  
"That youkai is right. I am a sign of bad luck. It's my mistake that the three of you died in the past. Maybe, it wasn't impossible that I will lost my control and kill you all over again. I don't deserve to be loved. No wonder they didn't care about me. No wonder, you didn't care about me." Another tears falls.  
  
"Ch. Who says we didn't care about you? Who says I didn't care about you?" Sanzo asks.  
  
"I couldn't feel it, Sanzo." Goku says weakly.  
  
".Baka. you don't have to FEEL it, you just have to KNOW it. I act as if I didn't care about you because I trust that you're a very strong at heart kind of boy. And you don't ever think about the possibilities that you're going to kill us someday later. For it is really nonsense. It wasn't your fault that we died in the past. We simply chose our own road, our own decision. We decide to. be true to ourselves."  
  
Sanzo's hand shoves Goku's bangs away from his face. "Demo.I admit that you're the fire of our group. You're so noisy yet cheerful. You could make the temper in us rise high, but you too are the one who keep us sane so that we wouldn't fall into sea of depression. You could have killed us, but.you always, ALWAYS choose to save us. You too." Sanzo holds Goku's hand.  
  
".are the examples on how to continue living happily after all the things that had happen. You teach us that keep on walking forward are better than keep on looking back and hesitates about our own decision,"  
  
"You also, the one who shows us that people who continue to live after making up for their mistake are 100 times much cooler than people who died regretting their mistake. Now understand? You're very important for us, for me. So don't keep on judging whether you're good or bad. For you are simply you." Sanzo gives his rare smiles.  
  
Goku's eyes widen in surprise. Then, his expression slowly turns into grateful and soft smiles.  
  
"Arigato, watashi taiyo." he closes his eyes, still tired and weak of his injuries.  
  
"Ch. Baka saru." Sanzo pulls the blanket and put it on Goku. Before he closes the door he glances at Goku.  
  
"Continue to be strong, for me, please." he whispers. And the door closes for the second time of the day.  
  
"Maa, maa what makes the corrupted monk turns soft all of sudden?" Gojyo says dramatically.  
  
'Click' the gun is one inch away from Gojyo's nose. "Urusai."Sanzo growls menacingly.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne." sighs Hakkai.  
  
~*Owari*~ Alright, about the Gaiden incident, I 100% create it up okay? I mean, I haven't read about Saiyuki Gaiden yet. And my pals simply show my some selected pictures. So, that is clearly my imagination only.  
  
Japan Language:  
  
~Harahetta: I'm hungry ~Ikkou: Group ~Iie: No ~Tenkai: Heaven ~Nii-chan (Onii-chan): Brother or a calling for someone less than uncle. ~Demo: But ~Tomodachi: Best friend ~Shi-ne: Die! ~Saru: Monkey ~Ne: Right? ~Kuso: Damn ~Youkai: Demon ~Doushite: Why ~Daijoubu da yo: Are you alright? ~Itee: Ouch. ~Ano: Emm. ~Onegai: Please ~Baka: Stupid ~Arigato: Thank you ~Watashi Taiyo: My sun ~Yare, yare desu ne: Oh dear. ~Urusai: Bother 


End file.
